


Interlúdio

by ILUCIDA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, eremikaweek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Há coisas que só podem ser ditas no apagar das luzes.Fic para a Eremika Week dia 01 - Jealousy (Ciúmes).





	Interlúdio

Ele sabia que ela viria.

Mesmo que há muito tempo não o procurasse em noites insones, ele sabia que naquela noite ela iria até ele.

Remexia-se inquieto como se esperando pelo som de seus passos quando olhou para a sombra que se arrastava em direção a lamparina de sua cabeceira. Ele se arrastou para o lado cedendo espaço para que ela se sentasse em silêncio.

Quando crianças era comum ela ir pra sua cama após pesadelos. O costume praticamente foi abolido ao entrarem na tropa de exploração, mas ainda assim havia dias difíceis demais para serem suportados, e não raramente ele se afastava cedendo lugar para ela em sua cama. E assim o fez novamente. Ele olhou para ela encarando o perfil reto e a viu fechar os olhos, e dando um suspiro cansado ao recostar a cabeça na cabeceira.

“Você vai?”

Ela assentiu placidamente.

“Se for necessário”.

“Você não tem que fazer isso”.

“Você, o Armin, a História… Todos estão dispostos a fazer sacrifícios. Não posso agir pensando apenas em minhas próprias vontades. Não mais…”

“Não pode permitir que te usem, aquela…”

“Não está nada decidido ainda” ela o interrompeu “Hange vê minha ida como um gesto diplomático e oportunidade para conhecermos o mundo externo com nossa própria visão, mas Zackly não se manifestou ainda”, ela ponderou e Eren se deteve. Mikasa não era uma soldada que facilmente pudesse ser dispensada, mesmo que temporariamente.

“Também não seria ruim de todo”.

Aquela informação o abismou. Não estava preparado pra tal traição.

“Você quer ir?”

Mikasa mordiscou o lábio como se ponderasse, mas assentiu hesitante.

“Eu não acredito.”

“Poderia ser interessante…”

“Claro, você mal pode esperar pra ser tratada como princesa ou coisa assim com suas festas, e joias e essas bobajadas. Ou foram as promessas da Kiyomi de conseguir namorados com títulos estúpidos?”

“Eren, do que está falando?”

“Do maldito propósito dessa viagem. Mas pelo visto está contente com isso, não é?” Eren bufou com escárnio e Mikasa suspirou frustrada.

“Não tem nada a ver com isso. Só…” Ela se sentou inclinada o olhando séria “ Há um preparo com peixe que só a mamãe fazia. Corte cilíndrico, com arroz… Eu nunca tinha visto em outro lugar. Mas a embaixada de Hiruzu não parece comer outra coisa. O mesmo sobre as vestes. Lembro das roupas que ela costurava, algumas tinham o mesmo corte na gola que as mulheres de lá usam. Quantas coisas mais eu não sei? Eu gostaria de conhecer o país de meus ancestrais.”

“Fala como se a Kiyomi se importasse com o que você quer”.

Ela se deitou olhando para o teto.

“Eu não tenho ilusões quanto a isso, também não estou disposta a submeter aos interesses alheios, se é isso que quer saber. Todavia, não há mal em não abominar a ideia.”

“Mas…”

Ela silenciou sua objeção, erguendo a cabeça a seu nível ao apoiá-la no travesseiro.

“Não quero pensar mais nisso” ela fechou os olhos e ele observou os círculos que haviam sobre eles, “ Amanhã nós podemos, mas hoje não mais, por favor”.

Não devia estar sendo fácil para ela.

Mikasa odiava mudanças. Era metódica e amante de rotinas. Quando viviam em Shiganshina e sua mãe pedia para arrumarem a dispensa, ela costumava ordenar tudo sempre nos mesmos lugares. O sal depois do açúcar que ficava ao lado da farinha, que por sua vez era seguido pelo pote de biscoitos e nozes. Ela nem mesmo parecia racionalizar essas operações, não parecia se incomodar se ele ou Carla mudassem de lugar, no entanto, eventualmente ela os colocaria de volta a mesma sagrada ordem mesmo que inconsciente. Era natural para ela.

Ela se remexeu preguiçosa, colocando um dos seus braços sobre ele e ele deslizou as mãos s_obre os fios escuros, afastando-os da testa._

_“Você é tão bonita”_ Ouviu a voz de Kiyomi assombrar seus pensamentos e sua mente voltou aos eventos daquela tarde.

…..

_“Deveria vir conosco para Hiruzu, conhecer nossos costumes, nosso país.” Kiyomi propôs em tom displicente colocando a xícara sobre a mesa._

_“Não acho que é o momento adequado” Mikasa respondeu bebericando o chá que ela havia convidado para tomar no apartamento reservado para a embaixadora._

_“Não digo isso à toa” ela sorriu afável “Seria interessante para Paradis que expandisse sua zona de influência, conheço muitas famílias que ficariam felizes em conhecê-la. Além do mais,” Ela pegou na mão de Mikasa, inclinando-se para ela “ você é tão bonita. Quem sabe não encontra um noivo?” E riu como se contasse uma piada descabida._

_Mikasa recolheu as mãos para o próprio colo._

_“Não é algo que penso.”_

_“Receio que não”, ela concordou, “Mas seria interessante se pensasse. Nada mais sólido que alianças formadas sob o matrimônio, não acha? Conversei com seu comandante e tenho alguns grandes clãs de Hiruzu em mente. Tudo seria feito por sua escolha, se concordasse vir comigo, claro.”_

_Eren cerrou os punhos, e antes que Mikasa pensasse em ensaiar uma resposta bateu na porta entreaberta sem importar se interrompia uma reunião importante._

_“Mikasa, os cavalos estão prontos. Melhor se apressar” anunciou sem cerimônias endereçando um olhar rude a Kiyomi._

_Mikasa pareceu agradecida, levantando-se com pressa._

_“Tenho que ir”._

_“Compreendo”, Kiyomi se levantou fazendo um gesto que aprendera ser cortês com as mãos, “Mas por favor, pense em minha proposta. Ficara genuinamente feliz se fosse conhecer nosso país por alguns meses”._

….

Não fora a primeira vez que ouvira especulações sobre o futuro de Mikasa.

Aqueles bastardos.

Kiyomi a olhava como ela fosse uma aquisição opulenta, enquanto Zackly parecia ponderar qual destino seria mais vantajoso. Queriam usá-la em seu jogo político. Tirar seu direito de agir pela própria vida, direcionar suas decisões e, em última instância, usá-la como uma criadora de soldados. Estava vendo algo parecido acontecer com uma pessoa querida, mas jamais suportaria ver o mesmo acontecer com ela.

Ele tracejou o rosto delicado traçando o contorno de seus lábios.

Sim, ela era mesmo bela. No entanto, mais uma vez aquela beleza ameaçava ser uma maldição.

Não gostava de imaginar onde ela estaria se não tivesse chegado a tempo. Provavelmente tendo uma vida miserável passando na mão de homens ricos como um brinquedo. Não seria tão diferente se Kiyomi realizasse seu plano, unindo-a a algum nobre de seu clã contra sua vontade ou se ficasse na ilha para dar luz a soldados Ackermans.

Ela se aconchegou trazendo-o para mais perto de si e seus músculos se enrijeceram. Sua respiração derrapava sob seu pescoço e o calor de sua mão mantida firme em seu peito o fez perder a linha de raciocínio, arrastando seus pensamentos para lugares vergonhosos.

“Mikasa, está tarde”, ele a chamou com um bater em seu ombro. Ela o olhou confusa e ele se sentou rapidamente de costas para ela.

“Sinto muito… Eu estava com sono” ela falou sem graça, esfregando o olho, depois o encarou com expressão suave “Não acha isso nostálgico? Sempre acontecia em Shiganshina”.

Eren negou com a cabeça, “Não somos mais crianças”.

Ela recuou.

“Não é isso…” ele sobreveio notando que ela havia entendido errado.

Ela esperou, mas ele não soube se corrigir.

Então constatou frustrado que ela não fazia mesmo ideia. Talvez fosse o hábito de vê-lo como uma criança ou um irmão mais novo. Alguém com quem ela podia dormir ao lado sem incorrer situações vexaminosas.

Felizmente, ninguém mais veria com inocência aquele hábito abandonado há tanto tempo, e foi disso eu que lembrou ao falar “Hange ficou de passar cedo aqui amanhã”.

“E?” ela se recostou novamente sobre os travesseiros.

Eren se inclinou para ela ignorando a inconveniência de seu estado a fim de encontrar uma linha de humor em sua face.

Seus lábios entreabertos em expectativas chamaram sua atenção e ele desviou o olhar para a tatuagem em sua mão recolhida na costela e involuntariamente colou os dedos sobre os círculos, contornando-os.

“Ela poderia interpretar de modo estranho”.

Mikasa pareceu considerar “Não há nada para interpretar, e mesmo se tivesse não seria nenhuma violação”.

Era verdade que namorar membros da corporação não era ilegal, especialmente no período de dispensa como estavam, e também era verdade que não havia nada entre eles, mas o modo como ela descartou a ideia o incomodou.

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais para ela.

“Mikasa, o que acha que as pessoas pensariam se nos vissem agora?”

A respiração dela oscilou, e ela puxou instintivamente a mão que ele acariciava, mas ele não recuou mantendo a mão em sua costela, massageando-a com traços suaves.

Ela tentou manter o rosto plácido, mas palpitar de seu peito a denunciava. Tudo que existia eram os olhos verdes e teimosos, e aqueles cabelos escuros que ela não lembrava como parara quase no ombro.

“Suporiam coisas que não existem”, respondeu, como se para desafiá-lo.

“Mas não estariam errados ao fazê-lo”.

“Claro que sim, você nunca me veria assim, nem…”.

“Ao contrário do que parece pensar, Mikasa. Eu sou um homem. E com olhos” ele alisou a curva de sua cintura apertando-a em um rompante, “Não um garotinho ou um padre”.

Foi a vez dela se inclinar

“Talvez eu saiba disso. E talvez eu não ligue para o que Hange vai pensar amanhã”.

Antes que esboçasse qualquer reação, ela fechou a distância entre seus lábios.

Eles tinham um sabor de noite. Frios e suaves como a brisa do crepúsculo, mas houve um momento em que todas a luzes pareceram se acender. Eren desceu os lábios por seu pescoço e ele parou inalando seu perfume, sua mão era mantida firme sobre seu torso, “Não vai não”.

Não queria vê-la partir.

Não com a Kiyomi, não para parar nos braços de algum idiota.

Pensar em ela escolhendo qualquer um, alguém que teria tudo que sempre desejou, em alguns momentos parecia o pior cenário.

“Eu não posso prometer”.

“Eu sei eu sei”, ele repetiu beijando a curva de seus ombros e indo para seus lábios como se para assegurar o mérito de ser o único que podia.

Mikasa puxou uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás pensando em como dizer que mesmo que Hiruzu ficasse a um oceano de distância ela ainda voltaria.

Ela se ergueu sobre ele fazendo-o se deitar.

E assim ele se calou sobre qualquer queixa a Hiruzu aquela noite.


End file.
